Electronic computing devices have realized a steady increase in usage for a variety of purposes. For example, mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and tablets have changed the accessibility and communication of information. In addition, personal computers, such as desktop computers and laptop computers are becoming indispensable in many work environments. Despite the popularity and usefulness of such mobile computing devices, data entry, to some degree, remains an inefficient endeavor.
For mobile computing devices, in many conventional systems, users must interface with small virtual keyboards displayed on a touch screen of the device and/or input peripherals, such as a keyboard, that largely reduce the portability that is generally associated with such mobile computing devices. Similarly, for personal computers, conventional systems primarily utilize a keyboard and mouse/touchpad input. A conventional keyboard generally requires a flat resting surface such as a table or desk for the user to efficiently utilize the keyboard. As such, using a keyboard in a mobile work environment may prove challenging.
Therefore, a need continues to exist in the art for improved data entry devices and computing devices.